pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Magnezone
Vs. Magnezone is the fourth episode of the mini-series Pokémon Tales: Crystal. It aired 5/6/2018. Story Crystal approaches the Canalave City gym, as Byron is walking towards it as well. He spots her and lets out a hearty laugh. Byron: Hey there! I remember you! You came with that Ian boy! Crystal: I did! And now, I’d like to challenge you to a gym battle myself! Byron: That’s great! So you’re the challenger I was told about! I accept! Come in, come in! Let’s do it now! Crystal takes her position on the rock field, staring down Byron. A referee stands in the referee’s box. Referee: This will be a three-on-three battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to battle! Also, only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions! Crystal: Huh?! Three on three?! I thought it was two on two?! Byron: Ha! I’ve added a new Pokémon to my team since the last time you were here! If you’re not prepared for that, I don’t care! There’s no going back now! Bronzor, let’s show off your defense! Byron throws his Pokéball, choosing Bronzor. Bronzor: Bronze. Crystal: Bronzor, huh? I was prepared to take it on with Mismagius, but since there are three Pokémon. I choose you, Chimecho! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Chimecho. Chimeco: (Singing) Chime chime! Byron: Chimecho? Bah! This will be a cinch! Bronzor, go for Gyro Ball! Crystal: Confusion! Bronzor spins at Chimecho, a silver ring forming around it. Chimecho’s eyes glow blue, as does Bronzor. Bronzor struggles for a moment, but pushes through, striking Chimecho and knocking it down into a boulder. Chimecho grimaces from the strike. Crystal: (Worried) Chimecho! Byron: Pin it down with Extrasensory! Bronzor’s eyes glow as it fires golden energy rings that slam into Chimecho, keeping it trapped to the boulder. Chimecho screams in pain from the damage it is taking. Crystal: No! Chimecho, cut it off with Synchronoise! Chimecho lets out an inaudible screech, with multi-colored sound waves being released. Bronzor stops Extrasensory, squinting one eye closed. Byron: Payback! Bronzor glows with a purple aura, as it releases a shockwave that hits Chimecho. Chimecho is launched upward into the air. Byron: And finish it with Gyro Ball! Bronzor spins with Gyro Ball, slamming into Chimecho. Chimecho is knocked to the ground defeated. Referee: Chimecho is unable to battle! The winner is Bronzor! Byron: Yeah! What a defense, Bronzor! Bronzor: Bronze! Crystal: (Returns Chimecho) That was a great effort Chimecho. Take a good rest. Alright. Mismagius! I choose you! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Mismagius. Mismagius: Mismagius! Byron: Alright! Bronzor, use Gyro Ball! Crystal: Shadow Ball! Bronzor spins with Gyro Ball, as Mismagius forms a Shadow Ball. Mismagius fires Shadow Ball which collides into Bronzor, causing an explosion. Bronzor drops defeated. Referee: Bronzor is unable to battle! The winner is Mismagius! Crystal: Yes! Excellent shot, Mismagius! Mismagius: (Excited) Mag! Byron: (Returns Bronzor) Now we’re talking! Magnezone, show off your defense! Byron throws his Pokéball, choosing Magnezone. Magnezone: Magne. Crystal: So that’s his new Pokémon. An evolved Magneton. I’ll have to make sure to tell Conway about this. Byron: Flash Cannon! Crystal: Shadow Ball! Magnezone fires a silver energy blast, as Mismagius blocks it with Shadow Ball. Byron: Now go for Spark! Crystal: Confuse Ray! Magnezone is encased in electricity as it shoots forward. Mismagius’ gems glow pink, releasing a Confuse Ray. Magnezone shoots through, striking Mismagius with Spark. Mismagius is knocked back, sparking from paralysis. Crystal: (Worried) Mismagius! Byron: Now use Flash Cannon! Magnezone confusedly fires Flash Cannon at the ground, causing an explosion. Magnezone continues to fire Flash Cannon, missing Mismagius each time. Crystal: Shadow Ball! Mismagius forms Shadow Ball, but stops when shocked by paralysis. Magnezone blasts Mismagius with Flash Cannon, knocking it back. Mismagius manages to fire Shadow Ball at Magnezone, knocking it back. Magnezone then shakes its confusion off. Byron: Perfect! Now hit it with Flash Cannon! Crystal: Psybeam to Shadow Ball! Magnezone fires Flash Cannon, as Mismagius fires a blue energy beam with multi-colored rings in it. The attacks cancel each other out, as Mismagius prepares a Shadow Ball. It sparks with paralysis, as Byron grins widely. Magnezone: Spark! Crystal: Mismagius, please! Magnezone shoots forward with Spark, as Mismagius manages to form Shadow Ball in front of it. Magnezone crashes into it, causing an explosion. The two Pokémon drop defeated. Referee: Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Byron and Crystal both return their Pokémon. Byron is grinning while Crystal has a scowl on her face. Byron: Why do you look so serious? This is the good part! Crystal: I have to win this! My friends are counting on me! Byron: You can’t do anything for them if you’re this serious! Relax! Have a good time! And prepare to get defeated by my Bastiodon! Byron throws his Pokéball, choosing Bastiodon. Bastiodon: Bast! Crystal: (Sighs) He’s right. I need to relax. (Smiles) Okay! Pelipper, I choose you! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Pelipper. Pelipper: Pelipper! Bastiodon gasps in realization, as it looks back at Byron. Byron laughs at the development. Byron: Ha! Is that the same Pokémon that Ian used against me?! Crystal: It is! And since then, Pelipper has become my strongest Pokémon! And we won’t lose to you! Pelipper, go for Hydro Pump! Byron: Bastiodon, use Flash Cannon! Bastiodon fires Flash Cannon, which blocks Pelipper’s Hydro Pump. Pelipper flies towards Bastiodon, who gets ready for it. Byron: Iron Defense! Crystal: (Grins) Shock Wave! Bastiodon’s head glows like iron, as Pelipper’s bill glows yellow. Pelipper fires a stream of electricity from her bill, striking Bastiodon and knocking it back. Byron: Ha! You tricked me with that one! Go for Iron Head! Crystal: Protect to Hydro Pump! Bastiodon is encased in silver energy around its head as it barrels forward towards Pelipper. Pelipper forms a blue barrier which Protects it from Iron Head. Pelipper then blasts Bastiodon away with Hydro Pump, it being shaky to get back to its feet. Crystal: Finish it with Hydro Pump! Byron: Metal Burst! Bastiodon raises its head, as its howl becomes outlined in silver outlines, tearing through the room and shattering the rock field. Pelipper fires Hydro Pump, it being torn apart by Metal Burst and hitting Pelipper hard. Byron: Iron Head! Crystal: Shock Wave to Hydro Pump! Bastiodon charges forward with Iron Head, as Pelipper blocks it with Shock Wave. Bastiodon comes to a screeching halt, as Pelipper fires Hydro Pump. Bastiodon is blasted back, defeated. Referee: Bastiodon is unable to battle! The winner is Pelipper and the victor is Crystal! Crystal: (Squealing) Eeeeeh! We won! Pelipper: Pelipper! Byron: (Returns Bastiodon) Buh-wah-ha! What a battle! I wasn’t expecting such a finish! Byron goes across the field, meeting with Crystal and Pelipper. Byron: I’m proud to give you the Mine Badge! Now you can go and catch up with your friends! Crystal: Oh, thank you Byron! Crystal takes the Mine Badge, giggling. Crystal: Alright! I got the Mine Badge! Pelipper: Pelipper! Main Events * Crystal battles Byron and wins, earning the Mine Badge. Characters * Crystal * Byron * Referee Pokémon * Chimecho (Crystal's) * Mismagius (Crystal's) * Pelipper (Crystal's) * Bronzor (Byron's) * Magnezone (Byron's) * Bastiodon (Byron's) Trivia * The three on three battle here is due to Byron's team expanding in Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. * I decided to put in a loss for Crystal's first Pokémon to make her struggle a bit more, and to show the power gap between members of her team. * As of this point, Crystal's Happiny is the only member of her team not to face a gym leader. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Crystal Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh gym leader battles